Previous studies have shown that adding 1800mg of dietary calcium to a baseline typical American diet low in calcium reduced total and LDL cholesterol levels. This study will follow-up on initial observations using 1) a longer period of feeding, 2) more extensive fecal analyses to better characterize the effects of calcium on apparent absorption and 3) a dose-response to further evaluate the lipid effects.